Killing Spree and The Baseball Card
by Lord Of Rock
Summary: My First Story. Please Review Chapter 1 so that I can submit more chapters. Its an interesting plot and chapter 1 is just an intro.
1. Chapter 1

It was Monday. The clock hit the 8a.m . Jane being an early riser , as always , was already dressed to leave for work in a few minutes and was sitting on his old bed , reading "The Human Mind" , a thick book that he had bought while roaming around in the market a few days ago. His room was old , but was very well organized. "Beginner's stuff" Jane said to himself about the 1000-paged book. Suddenly his phone rang , it was Lisbon. He immediately picked it up .

"Jane , where are you?"

"I'm sorry Lisbon , I'm just reaching the office , gimme 10 minutes and-"

"No No , you need to come quickly to the St. Roger's Park on 23rd street , we have a case" Said Lisbon immediately , cutting Jane.

"Alright , be right there" Jane quickly locked his room , put his phone in his pocket and went outside. It had been raining last night but now it had stopped , although the sky was still dark. Jane saw kids splashing in the collected water , he smiled to himself , remembering those peaceful days. "Taxi!" he quickly got in the cab. "St. Roger's Park , I'm in a hurry"

Jane paid the driver and quickly got off the cab. He saw that the place was now a crime scene. He saw Cho and rushed to him.

"What do we have here?" asked Jane

"Two dead bodies. Both middle-aged men. Apparently they were friends. There , boss is waiting for you" said Cho addressing to Agent Lisbon. They both walked towards her.

"hmmm" said Jane , analyzing the bodies.

"What took you so long?" asked Lisbon , in a demanding voice.

"Hey I got here as fast as I could , blame the taxi driver!"

"Two middle aged men. Both shot. One in the head and the other one in the chest. The both were lying facing the ground so I think they were shot from the back"

Suddenly Rigsby came rushing towards both of them. "I have some info , boss"

" What were you doing at the police stations Rigsby?" asked Jane

"Gathering information . Their wives had reported them missing a day ago. How do you know?"

"We don't have time Rigsby." ordered Lisbon

"Both of our guys were friends. The one in the black shirt , his name is Eddie Brown. He was a small-time business owner-"

"What kind of business?" asked Jane , interrupting Rigsby

"A pet store."

"The one in the jacket is Scott Nash , worked at a bank. I have addresses of both of them"

"Okay , you two question the people around here to check if there were any witnesses. Me and Jane will got to their residences."

"Alright boss"

Both Lisbon and Jane left. "How the hell did Jane know where I'd been?" Asked Rigsby , in a shocked fashion. "Oh I stopped asking questions a long time ago." replied Cho , maintaining his 'no-emotion' state.

Lisbon and Jane first went to Eddie Brown's house. Lisbon rang the door bell , no answer. She rang it again and this time a beautiful middle-aged Blonde , whose cheeks were wet because of crying, opened the door. "Ma'am , I'm Theresa Lisbon , this is Patrick Jane , we're the CBI . We're here to question you about your husband"

"Oh , come in please"

Jane noticed the house. It was an elegant one. The people who lived here had a sense of art and style. Beautiful wooden door with Golden-colored bronze handles. Inside , a red carpet and some fine art pieces.

"You have quite a sense of art , uh Mrs…."

"Rebbeca Brown" , replied the lady. Lisbon exchanged an angry glance with Jane , as if warning him that this was not the time to have this kind of a talk.

"We're very sorry of your loss" said Lisbon

"Thank you , please sit." said Rebbeca , addressing to the sofa , Lisbon sat but Patrick didn't , she looked at him. "Uh , thank you , I prefer to stand"

"We won't take much of your time" said Lisbon . Rebbeca didn't reply.

"Did your husband knew Scott Nash?"

"Yes , they were college friends. Often Eddie , Scott and Alan would go to long walks in the night , actually a few times In a month"

"Alan?" asked Jane

"Oh , he works at a bank , other than Scott's. He had never done it but due to some work he cancelled to go for a walk with Eddie and Scott last night." Rebecca was trying to control her tears but it was very difficult for her. Jane realizing this offered her a napkin.

"Thanks" Rebbeca replied.

"Okay , we'll be needing his address." said Lisbon "Where were you last night?"

" I was at the home only , when Eddie didn't come , I lodged a report to the police."

"Okay , we'll be contacting you in the future if needed , again , we are sorry , and thank you for your time."

"Goodbye" Rebbeca said , as if nothing was important to her now , it looked as If she was still in shock.

Patrick and Lisbon left. The went in the car.

"So?" asked Lisbon

"So what?" replied Jane

"Don't you have any theories? Anything at all?"

"Well , Rebbeca didn't do it . I sensed the clarity and truth in her words , besides , when you were talking I checked their fridge and their was last night's dinner…"

"Okay , now time to go to Scott's house then." said Lisbon.


	2. Chapter 2

Patrick and Lisbon arrived at a rather small house , Patrick thought that how come despite of being a banker , Scott had such a small house? He rang the door bell this time , giving a strange smile to Lisbon. A woman appeared , which appeared to be the wife of Scott according to Jane. She was crying like hell , although without making any noise. "Hello ma'am I'm Teresa Lisbon , this is Patrick Jane , we're the CBI , would you mind giving us some of your time?" asked Lisbon. "Yeah , please come inside" said the woman

"I'm Natasha , Scottie's wife." she said and continued "Please sit." Jane sat this time , thank god , Lisbon thought to herself.

"We are extremely sorry for coming at this moment but we need to ask you some questions" said Lisbon

"Yes , I understand"

"Is there anyone else in the house?" asked Jane with a little suspicion.

"I have a son , I've sent him to his grandmother" Natasha said , her tears were still not stopping. Jane put his hand in his pocket for his napkin that he carried most of the times but then he realized that he already had left it at Eddie Browns house ,never mind he said to himself.

"Where were you last night when Eddie and Scott went for a walk" asked Lisbon

"Oh I wanted to go with them this time but you know , they wanted sometime alone for a little 'friends' talk. So I stayed at home watching Grey's Anatomy" Natasha said.

"Ah women , why can't you watch something worth watching , like The Mentalist" said Jane

"Jane!" Lisbon immediately stopped him "This is not the time and the place".

"Okay , what do you know about Alan?" Lisbon continued.

"Oh , he is a friend of Eddie and Scott…." Natasha paused. "His full name is Alan Stinson. He was a friend of Scott's but then got along good with Eddie too. They used to go out sometimes. Other then this time….." she controlled herself and continued " Other than this time and one last time. He is quite a busy guy I suppose. Is a Manager at a bank. He doesn't work in Scottie's bank."

"Can you give us an address to Alan's home?" asked Lisbon

"Oh sure , just wait a second" Natasha went to get a notepad. "Ummm Pen" . Jane , being the gentleman gave her his pen. She scribbled something on the paper and gave it to them.

"Thank you for your time." said Jane. "We'll be contacting you in the future if necessary". Added Lisbon

They left Scott's home and went in the car. "So , Alan's home" said Lisbon ."Yeah , I suspected nothing from both the wives and they said that Alan missed the little 'out-going' with his friends two times , makes me want to meet him even more. Let's go Lisbon , I can't wait."

They arrived at a big white colored house , almost a mansion it was. Painted white from the outside. Jane quickly got out of the car , before Lisbon , almost in a hurry. There was no door bell but instead a large , artistic Knocker . She knocked the door. A woman answered the door , dark brown eyes , wearing a black dress , rather a casual one , the one that you wear when you're at home.

"Yes?" she said. Lisbon showed her batch " Ma'am we're the CBI , could we talk to Mr. Alan Stinson?"

"Does there seem to be any problem officer?" asked the woman , she looked surprised seeing the police , Jane could suspect this from her face itself.

"We're investigating the case of murder of Eddie Brown and Scott Nash" said Lisbon , keeping a straight face.

"What?! They're dead?! , Oh my god….OH MY GOD! , please come , come ." The woman's 'shock' was rather realistic , Jane thought. Tears came running from her eyes as they turned red and swollen. "Let me call Alan" she said. Patrick and Lisbon weren't offered anything ,it was obvious actually , who would do it at this moment? And besides, they were used to it. The woman controlled her tears and called Alan and told him to come home at that very moment. "Oh by the way "m Rose , Alan's wife." . Jane smiled , Lisbon just nodded her head. Soon , a man in the suit came rushing through the front door , his eyes were red too , probably because of crying , Jane and Lisbon introduced themselves. Alan asked his wife to go in her room for while. Jane stood up and examined the house.

"Sir , where were you last night?" asked Lisbon

"Um , I was very busy , working late at the bank." said Alan

"Ah! Baseball Cards! Quite a collection you've got here." said Jane , as If he was a fan of baseball cards himself.

"Yes , I have been collecting those since I was ten Scott used to collect these , so seeing him I also became a fan. In fact , one day I got lucky and got a 1967 Yankees Gold Card. I always keep it with myself" replied Alan

"Oh , good , good." said Jane , smiling as he said it.

"Sir , do you think anyone could harm your friends?" asked Lisbon

"Oh No No ! Those were good man , Saints in fact. They had no enemy , couldn't have. Its hard to believe that they were murdered. Might have been because they were at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Lets hope so , we'll contacting you in the future if we need to , and please don't leave town , you know , you are a part of the case , its not like we are suspecting you or anything , but you know." said Lisbon

"Ah I understand." replied Alan Politely.

Lisbon and Jane went out the front door. "I think this man is up to something , his wife is clean , but there is something about this guy which is not right , I don't know yet what , but there is something. Let's hit the office." said Jane.


	3. Chapter 3

***A NOTE FROM THE WRITER:- PLEASE GUYS , STOP ASKING 'BOUT JANE'S CAR! I'LL INCLUDE IT IN THE NEXT STORY OK? JUST READ N ENJOY***

[Scene At The Office] Jane was as usual laying on the couch , Van Pelt was trying to find the criminal records of all the people involved in the case. Cho was busy going through some files . Lisbon came in through Door No.2 and asked "What do we got Van Pelt?"

"All the guys and their wives are clean. Not even one criminal record against their name."

"That makes it even complicated. Our killer is an amateur." Said Jane with his eyes closed. He was trying to go through everything related to the case in his mind. Lisbon looked at him for a second and then turned to Rigsby who was coming running towards her. "Boss , we have another murder , I checked his identity , he is an old colleague of Alan. Name is James White. The body was found in a storage room." He said anxiously. "Hahahah" Jane started laughing. Everybody looked at him. "uh , never mind" "Alright , time to go I guess" said Jane , getting up and setting his suit. "Let's roll" he said in a funny way.

Lisbon and Jane went at the crime scene. "Hmm He has been shot." said Jane. "We already had a complicated case and now this , good lord" said Lisbon.

"Well , if this will make you feel any better , this is a just another chain of the previous case" said Jane

"What do you mean?"

Jane picked up a card which was lying at the corner of the room. It was yellow-ish in color , almost golden. He brought it to Lisbon and she looked at it. "It's a baseball card" she said "so what? Might have belonged to the James himself"

"No No No , this is where you always go wrong. Remember when we talked about baseball cards in Alan's house?" said Jane smiling.

"Ohhh and this guy knew Alan.!" she said "But still this is no evidence against him…..and how is this related to Eddie and Scott's murder?"

"It is , look at this , I found it outside the room , thanks to the police , everything was left untouched and I found this!" Jane showed an identity card to Lisbon. It was Scott Nash's card.

"Oh that means Scott was involved in this too?" asked Lisbon

"That did cross my mind , but no. No , because Scott is dead and no because Eddie is also dead , and because they both died together. Here I have a theory Lisbon and it might be right 98% , I was thinking about it in the office and now this has made me more sure about it. You see , Alan murdered this James guy and I think Scott was here along with Eddie and witnessed the murder. That Is the only thing that's true because if Scott was involved in the murder then what was Eddie doing with him? 3 guys doing a murder! Doesn't sound right-"

"But-"

"I know I know , there is no proof that Eddie was here. But then why did Alan kill him? Of course according to my theory. Now , Alan told them not to tell anyone but I suppose that one of Eddie or Scott tried to blackmail him. And Alan thought to kill him. But then he might have thought that the other guy can also blackmail him in the future. So , Bam! He waited for the right moment and did his Job , with perfection actually , but he missed the perfection in the last murder"

"Okay supposing that all this is true , how are we even gonna catch Alan? Any 'plan'? " said Lisbon

"O Teresa I do have a plan" he said smiling.

"That's the first time he has called me that" LISBON THOUGHT TO HERSELF.

***RATHER A SHORT CHAPTER , THE NEXT ONE IS GONNA BE THE FINAL CHAPTER , PLEASE REVIEW!***


	4. Chapter 4

"So , what's the plan Jane?" asked Lisbon. Jane could feel her excitement.

"It's a rather simple and an obvious one , a fake arrest" said Jane

"A Fake arrest?!"

"Yes , we will show it like we are arresting him , we'll do it in such a way that he will be in a shock and won't ask for a warrant , then he will think that we know , but we don't. So , he will confess everything and we'll record it and then we'll have some evidence! The ultimate evidence actually"

"Jane , you're insane , I can't do this"

"O come on , this is the only way , we'll show it in the office like we're just calling him in for some questioning , but boy it'll be a hell lotta more than questioning!"

"Okay , let me call the guys."

In 15 minutes , Cho and Rigsby arrived. Lisbon explained to them the plan. All of them , in two cars , went to Alan's house. "Positions" ordered Lisbon to the guys , and Jane stayed in the car. Lisbon rang the bell. Alan was home. He opened the door. Instead of a warrant , Lisbon showed her badge and said"Mr. Alan , you're under arrest for the murder of James White , and your two friends."

"But But-" before he could say anything , Cho cuffed him and they took him to the car. It seemed that he was alone in the house.

"Greetings my friend , remember this?" Jane said to him in the car , showing him the baseball card. Alan looked at his pocket , as his hands were cuffed.

"O you can do that later , you won't find it." said Jane immediately.

They took Alan to the office where Jane and Cho questioned him. "But how did you get to know that the card was mine? And how did you know that I killed Eddie and Scott?"

"O we have brains sir." said Jane

"It was a cold night. I got a phone call from James , he knew that I was hiding someone's black money in the bank , he started blackmailing me. I called him to the place where you found him and killed him right there and then but ….."

"But Eddie and Scott saw you." remarked Cho

"Yes , they said that they won't tell anyone. I believed them. But then Eddie started blackmailing me. I thought of a plan to kill him but then I thought that maybe one day Scott will also start doing the same. So I called them to know where were they going that night and I killed them both too. Now will you tell me how did you come to know?"

"hahahaa" they walked out of the room leaving Alan alone.

"And we win again." said Jane to Lisbon who was standing outside.

"Great plan Jane" said Rigsby

"Yeah , we did it again!" said Cho

****Yeah! Happy Ending! . When the entire Mentalist section is filled with romantic/humorous and red john-ish stories , I bring to you classic crime -solving Mentalist Stories , there will be more If I get positive response on this one*****


End file.
